Dual Wield
, also known as Two-Swords or Double Sword, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually associated with the Ninja class. Like its name suggests, it allows characters to equip a weapon in each hand and thus attack twice, using each weapon once. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II All characters, including temporary-playable characters are capable of dual wield, as they can substitute shields for weapons. This allows one to significantly boost damage output since shields reduce attack power. One could also dual wield shields for added defense, making it rather useful for mages who do not need much in the way of attacking power. Dual-wielding was not present in the NES version of the game, due to a bug. Final Fantasy III All characters are capable of accessing this ability, regardless of their job class. Final Fantasy IV Yang Fang Leiden and Edge can equip weapons in each hand. Unlike most other games, the weapons count as the same attack, and Yang and Edge cannot use them to attack twice. Final Fantasy V Dual Wield is the level five ability for the Ninja class, learned for 450 ABP. This is the first time in the series in which Dual Wield is a separate ability. Final Fantasy VI The Genji Glove Relic allows a character to equip a weapon in each hand. Due to a bug in the game, damage is reduced by 25% whenever a character equips a Genji Glove, but only one weapon. The damage algorithm was supposed to give this reduction when two weapons are equipped. There is a glitch involving using two weapons with the Jump command; after the player initializes the Jump command, Jump will pick one of the two weapons to use, though the graphic of the weapon in the right hand of that character will be used all the time. And if either of these weapons is a spear, regardless of which weapon the command chooses, the damage will always be doubled. Final Fantasy XI Dual Wield is a Job ability in ''Final Fantasy XI. It is obtained by Ninjas at level 10, Dancers at level 20, and Thieves at level 83. Blue Mages can obtain it as early as level 80 by equipping at least two of the three spells; Blazing Bound, Animating Wail, or Quadratic Continuum. Higher levels in Dual Wield can be obtained by the Ninja and Dancer job classes in order to reduce the delay added by wielding two weapons at once. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Noel attacks using two swords in battle: one shorter, and one longer. Shorter sword deals minimal damage to the target, while the longer maximizes the damage output. The dual blades can be combined into a spear. Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem Tokimiya, Machina Kunagiri and King are members of Class Zero that dual wield daggers, rapiers and guns respectively. Final Fantasy Tactics The Ninja has Dual Wield (called Two Swords in the PS version) as a support ability. A character can be very powerful if Dual Wield is equipped as a support ability in the Knight class, as Ninjas cannot equip the more powerful swords that Knights can, without another support ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ninjas are able to learn the ability Double Sword from the Nosada for 999 AP. It is effective, as it not only allows one to equip two weapons, but by doing that, one will be able to learn two abilities at the time, or learn one ability at twice the speed. This applies to all jobs, as long as Double Sword is the set support ability and that the weapon equipped has a skill that can be learned. If the weapon is a two-handed weapon, double sword is nulled, which means no dual wielding of bows, greatswords, or greatbows. There is no need to classify other weapons (spears, maces, broadswords, rapiers, etc.) as being available for dual wielding because only humans in this game can dual wield, and there are certain weapons only available for other races to equip. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ninjas can learn the Dual Wield ability from the Ragetsu-denbu for 990 AP. The effect is the same as the previous game. While humes can equip books, and in the case of the Agent class, guns, neither can be dual wielded, the second due to the Agent being unable to change jobs. This is one of the few abilities that requires 990 AP to master, along with the Ultima abilities and the Red Mage's Doublecast. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Chocobo, while as a Ninja, can use dual wield. Instead of allowing Chocobo to fight with two weapons, it increases his walking speed. It costs 400 JP to learn and 2 SP to use. Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight gains the Dual Wield ability in his EX Mode. It boosts the damage done by his physical attacks and makes them do more hits. Dual Wield is also referenced in Bartz's EX Burst "Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire", and features him using two weapons at a time to strike opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Onion Knight's Dual Wield ability functions the same as in the original ''Dissidia. Bartz's EX Burst is renamed "Master Mime" but is identical in execution. it:Doppia arma Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities